Mama's Boy
by Firemoon
Summary: Post-Yashamaru's death. Gaara talks with Shukaku. Revelation. Dark. Blood. Angst. One-shot. RR


---

Mama's Boy

---

/rating: PG-13 for blood and low violence.

/category: angst/horror

/disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime.

/summary: Gaara talks with Shukaku. Revelation. Dark. Blood. Angst.

/author's note: Post-chuunin exam. Possibly not long after Yashamaru's death.

_"Shukaku talking"_

"Gaara Talking"

* * *

_What came and distorted your sight  
Saw you benighted by your fright_  
**/Opeth – Benighted**

* * *

Gaara never slept, because Shukaku never did.

Occasionally, the Sand Tanuki Demon would have a nap, and only then could Gaara possibly shut his eyes properly. Maybe a few minutes in a while.

Even then, he was afraid to sleep. And this was one of those days.

He sat in his room, among the old broken objects which were once his playthings, staring blankly to outside. Moon shone faintly, bathing the clouds near it to faded grey. His tattoo stung painfully as he shifted, and his face contorted slightly, but no more.

He could smell blood on him.

From morning till noon, noon to sunset, and sometimes all through the night, the thick, heady, metallic pang of blood lingered around him. So thick that he could taste it in his mouth.

He shifted uneasily as he dimly registered Shukaku¡¯s chakhra strengthening and focusing sharply.

He was awake.

"Hello, Mother."

Gaara said, his lips thinning into a sort of smile. Shukaku chuckled, a crazed wheezy rumbling sound.

__"Mother_? Are you still trying to deny my presence, Boy?"_

Gaara shook his head, automatically relaxing his guard as the demon probed inside his mind, his thoughts slowly seeping into his own, mixing, mingling, drowning...

_"You're pathetic"_

Gaara felt a sharp jab in his throat, and sharply swatted the tendril of sand away, baring his teeth slightly to a snarl. Shukaku chuckled.

_"Good to see that you're learning fast."_

Gaara narrowed his green eyes, shoulder tensing. They were both silent for a while. Then Gaara felt, rather then saw, the Tanuki demon slowly forming something out of sand. His eyes widened.

_Yashamaru._

A familiar face as pale as the moon outside peeked out from among locks of pretty blonde hair.

And he was smiling. At him.

Just like before.

Gaara reached out his hand, then recoiled as suddenly sand dripped down from the face, covered now in horrid grimace or pain, anger and disgust. The sand was as thick and as red as blood, running down Yashamaru's face.

Gaara breathed shallowly, backing away from the figure who held a kunai, raising it high...

Then the figure was gone. In his place, Kankuro appeared. He sneered at Gaara, arms folded in front of him. He opened his mouth, and...

Temari now stood, ready to attack him with her new weapon. In her eyes there were determination. And Bloodlust.

Still more figures came. Figures that laughed at him, taunted, spat, sword, threw shurikens and kunais that stung painfully as they exploded against him.

Gaara hid his face in his arms, unable to look at the figures. The look on their faces.. he..

"Stop.. _stop_..."

"Up, Boy."

Gaara looked up sharply at the voice. Kazekage stood in front of him, hands on his hips, looking down disdainfully at his son. His green eyes were like Gaara's, but cold. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Up, you useless brat!"

Kazekage kicked him hard in the side, and Gaara gasped, staggering up. His eyes stared down at the floor. The Kazekage glared.

"Is this all you do, sit around and mope? I did not raise you to be a sniffling weak brat! Cannot even control that demon of yours either.. I don¡¯t know why I killed your mother just to get you! Better to have let both of you die.."

Then, something snapped within Gaara. He looked up, matching green eyes cold. Cold, but hot at the same time. A surge of emotions rushed in Gaara¡¯s body, and he gritted his teeth, still glaring at his father.

"I hate you."

The Kazekage looked wildly around as clumps of sand rose up and surrounded him. His eyes met his son's. Dark-rimmed and emotionless.

Gaara's fists, lying by his side, clenched in anger as he saw those eyes, just like his, Panick bleeding into them.

"I _hate_ you!"

The next moment, the Kazekage blew up into a spurt of sand, spraying the room. Gaara continued to glare at the place where his 'father' stood, and did not even blink as Shukaku's voice slid into his mind.

_"Do you see, Boy? Everybody hates you. Everybody wants you dead. Killed, butchered, _forgotten_."_

"....."

_"Do you now realize your true power? You live and breathe hatred. Hatred is your power. You can use it against them. With power, you can do _anything_."_

"...hatred..?"

_"With Hatred, you can do_ anything_."_

"Anything.."

_"We both live to hate and to be hated. We'll be killed by others if we don't kill them first."_

"...I understand, Mother."

Gaara replied as he walked towards the door, his eyes unreadably as he reached for the doorknob.

_"Now, let's go outside and kill before we get killed."_

"Yes, Mother."

_"You'll give me the blood, won't you?"_

"I will, Mother."

_"Good boy.."_

"..I'm always a good boy."

-OWARI-

----

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so please be kind to me and leave some helpful reviews!

I wanted to write about Gaara and Shukaku's relationship and how they deal with each other, since there are just so MANY Naruto-Kyuubi interaction fics out there.. but nobody seemed to write about Gaara and Shukaku.

And also I was inspired by the conversation between Gaara and his "Mother" in Chapter 113.

Dedicated to them, and in Memory of the deceased Kazekage.. ;)


End file.
